


Safe

by pirategirljack



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, season 1 finale tag, self-aware lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: So, somehow, I wrote this right after the S1 finale, but never posted it because I'm a bum? I don't know, and it's totally jumping the gun now that we know how S2 started, but I like it so I'm posting it.Happens right after the finale, after Chloe takes Trixie home and puts her to bed.





	

Chloe crept out of Trixie’s room and left it just a crack open to let the light in--and to let her see every time she looked up that her daughter was where she was supposed to be, not taken again. She'd never worried about her before; Trixie being the daughter of two cops should have made her safer than any other kid in her school...but this time, it was the opposite of that. And she couldn't stop shaking.

Lucifer stood as she turned around and headed into the livingroom, even though there were plenty of seats and he didn’t need to give his up for her. He started to say something, but she took three quick steps and threw her arms around him.

“Thank you,” she murmured, crackling with tears, into his ear. “Thank you, thank you.”

Lucifer froze as soon as she touched him, and a startled “oh” came out when she pulled him close. But after a few heartbeats, after she didn't let go, he carefully wrapped his arms around her as if he were afraid she'd break, or that he'd do something wrong and ruin everything. “Of course,” he said. He slid his hand slowly down her hair, tangled and loose. “Children are distressing, to say the least, but yours is less so. And…” A long pause, in which a strange shudder went through him, and she held him closer, as if he needed the comfort as much as she did. There was an edge in his voice when he spoke again. “And I couldn't let this slide.”

Chloe pulled back enough to look into his face, but seeing the genuine worry there brought all the tears she'd been holding in rising to the surface. “I thought--” and then the tears started falling and whatever she's been going to say clogged up in her throat. She wasn't a crier, she was a doer, but she'd done so much today and the tears didn't stop. She wanted to slap herself. Instead, she leaned her forehead on his chest, his borrowed shirt. Her partner's chest.

“Hey,” Lucifer said, looking more out of his depth than she'd ever seen him, and he moved one hand to wipe her tears away as they fell. His fingers were unnaturally warm.

She flattened her lips and closed her eyes for a long moment--and made a decision. “Do you want to stay? With me?”

A look that was surprisingly close to heartbreak crossed his face, and it caught inside her chest like a hook. “Oh, Detective, I most assuredly do, have for months--but not tonight.”

“Why?”

“It wouldn't be right, would it? It would be...predatory of me. Preying on your fear and your moment of weakness. I won't do that. I may be the devil incarnate, but I have my principles.”

She almost laughed at that. “I don't want to be alone.”

“You're not. You've got Trixie, and she needs you more than I tonight.”

Neither of them mentioned the implication that he did need her, some.

She was holding on to his shirt too tightly. She carefully loosened her grip, smoothed the fabric, put some space between them. “Thank you,” she said again, “for everything.”

“Always,” he said. And then, as if surprised, he said “I'll always come when you call. If you need me, I'm yours.”

Something sharp and fragile flickered between them, and she knew he was telling the truth. A lot of what he said sounded like half truth, like not-quite-lies, but this, this was truth. More than that, she knew that something deep and powerful had shifted with that promise, and that even if the time came when she needed him and he didn't want to come, or shouldn't, he would anyway. He'd given his word.

And she gave just a little piece of her heart in return. She kissed his cheek, and let it linger, and for just a split second, whatever was between them grew a hundred times stronger, a thousand--and then the moment passed and she pulled away, and he did too.

“Right then,” he said. “I'll see you in the morning. I'll bring breakfast.”

“Yeah. That'll be nice.”

He looked like he wanted to say more. She knew she wanted to. Neither of them did. He just nodded his head and she watched him turn and leave, and then she crawled in bed with her daughter, instead of into her own empty bed, and slept like she'd never slept in her life.

And true to his word, Lucifer showed up in the morning with a muffin and a cup of coffee and chattered away as if nothing had happened, as if everything was normal. She could have hugged him again for it, but instead she acted disappointed in the muffin choice and led the way to her car, holding Trixie’s hand to take her to school.

They felt like a family.


End file.
